


Yes, Sir

by abbichicken



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/pseuds/abbichicken
Summary: Just a little chat...





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tibby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibby/gifts).



"Jeeves?"

"Yes, sir?"

A pause.

"I wish you'd...no, never mind."

"Do you require assistance, sir?"

"Well yes, something, indeed, it's -"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's just so bally ridiculous, all this...you know..."

"I'm afraid I do not, sir."

A pause.

"The thing is, Jeeves...with you and I, or is it me..."

"'With you and me', sir."

"You understand?"

"The grammatically correct form, sir."

"Ah. My point, though -"

"Sir?"

"After all this time, you and me, shan't we just..."

"Sir?"

"It's just..."

"Sir?"

"Oh, dash it all..."

A pause.

"Could you just..."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Jeeves."

"My pleasure, sir."


End file.
